We all Need a Hand to Hold
by HalfTimeLady
Summary: Kidnapped by The Master, Faith is brought to The Doctors universe to let a certain event happen. Of course things won't go as planned. Season 1 rewritten. Eventual Doctor/OC
1. Prologue

The Doctor lend against the TARDIS which stood in a small Alley. His face was as blank as he felt. It was ten years ago, now. The war. The fires. The loss. The pain. After Gallifrey was gone, he flew the TARDIS straight into the Time Vortex and started to scan nearly every inch of the universe, hoping to find at least one other Time Lord. As the time went by, he lived his life as nothing happened, though he never left the TARDIS. Something kept him from leaving the last piece of home.

The universe may need him, but he doesn't need the universe. Where was the universe when he needed it? Where? Weren't the screams of agony of his people loud enough for the universe?

It took about nine years until the realization hit him. He couldn't tell what it was, or why in exact this moment, but when it hit him, it hit him hard. He was scanning for another signal, another dead end, and suddenly he realized it.  
He couldn't deny it any longer, he was in fact, the last one. The last of the Time Lords. Everybody was gone. Dead – because of him. He killed them. All of them.

The Doctor shook his head. He didn't want to remember how he cried for days, until there weren't any more tears left to cry, and he started to became numb.

After he recovered to the point where he actually cared to move his limbs again, he flew the TARDIS to earth. Good ol' earth. Of all planets in the whole universe, it was still one of his favorites. He wanted to see it one last time, before he would go the same path as his people.  
Yes, the thought that through. There was simply nothing that could make him hope something would make his life worth living again. Just one last visit to earth, the planet that gave him so much friends, and then goodnight Vienna.

His eyes sting, and he was just about to go back into the TARDIS, when he heard her familiar noise. He was about to open the door, when he had an idea.

Maybe... just maybe, when he would be careful, he could warn his past self about the war, and maybe, just maybe...

But before he could nurture the hope of bewaring the worst, the doors of other TARDIS burst open, and two people walked outside. A male and a female. They were laughing hysterically and holding they sides. The girl had red hair and wear dark blue jeans, and a yellow T-Shirt, but he was more interested which past self were goofing around with said girl.  
The ninth Doctor squint. Fluffy hair, tweed jacket, bow tie and – as ridiculous as it sounds – he looked way too young, to be one of his past regenerations.

_Fantastic!_ He thought sarcastically. So he didn't kill himself. Well, that one didn't. Time can be rewritten. Might cause a few little paradoxes but who cares? He didn't. The dead doesn't care, as he learned painfully a long time ago.

"I can't believe you did that!" The other Doctor laughed. _How can he be so... cheerful and carefree?_

"Me neither." The girl said and started to laugh even more.

"And just because they didn't notice it was me, because I regenerated!" he giggled. _Yes, I regenerated into an idiot!_

"Again!" The girl said vivaciously.

The ninth Doctor frowned. Normally regenerating turn his companions away. Not that he blamed them. The only person who stayed after he regenerated was Sarah Jane. Ah, sweet little Sarah Jane. Even more guilt wrenching his stomach. He shook his head and continued watching his future self and that odd girl.

After a few minutes of watching them giggling like teenage girls, the ninth Doctor decided to go back inside his TARDIS. He had to admit, the encounter made him brood over his next steps.  
Just when he opened the door, he heard the door of the other TARDIS close. Finally the annoying laughter came to an end! But before he could step inside his home, a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
He turned around and was face to face with his future self.

"Hey Nine!" he greeted him, a silly smile still in place.

"Hi." He answered dryly. "And you are number...?"

"Eleven!" he said. "And... Don't. Just don't." he added softly.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." his face became serious.

"So I can entertain some stupid apes?" Nine snapped. Oh, how he could understand his companions. He knew, he _felt_, that this kid in front of him was him, but it was still like talking to a stranger. A foolish stranger who laughed after all what happened.

Eleven sighed. "No, not to entertain anyone. To find... to find the most beautiful human being and... Look, just give me your Sonic."

Nine frowned.

"Please." Eleven said.

He digged through his pockets until he found his sonic screwdriver and gave it to him. The bow tie wearing ("_Bow Ties! For crying out loud, really?!_") fiddled on it for a few seconds, until he hit the final button. The screwdriver came to life, the little lamp on top of it shine blue and an unusual sound filled the air. It was the sound it makes, when it detected something. He handed it back to Nine. Nine took it and looked at his sonic, like he saw it for the first time. He was just about to snap at Eleven again, that he wouldn't save this world this time-

"Are you coming? Oh! Why didn't you say something!" The odd girl said and walked over to them.  
The Doctors were looking at her, Eleven with a found smile, Nine with wariness.

"Faith, he hasn't-" But whatever Eleven wanted to say, it was too late. Faith wrapped her arms around Nine's neck and pressed herself tight against him. "I never thought I would see you like this again!" she whispered happily. "Not that you're not great after you regenerated, but still... You never forget your first Doctor."

Surprisingly the Doctor found his arms around her waist, and even more surprisingly he felt his eyes stinging.

Eleven cleared his throat. "Faith, he hasn't met you yet."

The girl, Faith, stiffed in his arms and shifted away. _No, no, no, no, no!_

"Sorry" She smiled shyly at him. Her arms fell to her sides, The Doctor, though, kept his hands on her waist. "I don't mind!" his mouth disobeyed and even dared to smile back. Something about this girl was really odd, yeah, but in a good way.

"Well, we better be off then." Eleven said and took Faith hand. Nine's hands where back on his sides again, but his eyes keep lingering at the girl.

"See you soon!" she winked and she and her Doctor walked back to the TARDIS.

Faith entered the TARDIS and before the Doctor closed the door, he peaked his head out once again, gesture with one hand to push the button of the sonic, and then the inside of his ship.

Nine looked at his sonic screwdriver and heard the other TARDIS de-materializing. He was too stunned to move. He looked back at the spot where the other TARDIS stood. Could it be possible that he didn't regenerated into a fool, and just found a way to be happy again? Could this little girl be the hope he was searching so desperately? Could he really find new-

"Faith." He whispered and smiled softly. Is the universe really that ironic?  
Fact is, after such a long time, full of sadness and pain, this girl made him smile twice within five minutes. A little read-haired girl, who is brave enough to be his companion, who stayed after he regenerated two times ("_two!_"), and who was able to made a war-worn solider smile again. Yes, the universe were that ironic!

He pressed the button and walked down the street, looking for Faith.


	2. Meeting The Master

**A/N: Before you hate me: I know The Master seems to be OOC, but there's a reason he's acting like this.**

* * *

Only 24 hours ago, I'd say my life is normal, ordinary and boring, now I'd describe it as mad, unbelievable and exiting.

I was on my way back home from work. It was winter 2012 and the new snow was covering the London. I never really liked winter, I prefer the summer. Still it was amazing how a little bit of snow can change the view from something well-known into something new. Too sad the snow will be mud in a few days, one of the reasons I dislike the winter.

After twenty minutes of walking, I stood in front of your front door. Just when I pulled the keys out of my pockets, to unlock the door, I heard the TARDIS. I had the TARDIS sound as ringtone, but it was too loud to be my mobile. I looked around, and just witnessed the last two seconds of the TARDIS materializing only a few feet away from me on the pavement.

_Can't be real. Someone drugged me._

I walked slowly towards the blue box. I wanted to touch it. I just needed a prove that it was real. Unfortunately the door opened a man stepped outside before I could reach it. I jumped backwards and started at him. He was two heads taller then me, had long brown hair, icy blue ice and wore a grey suite. The man was looking around, before his eyes landed on me, probably because I was only about sixteen feet away from the TARDIS.

I was wondering if this is the Doctor in his twelfth or even thirteenth regeneration.

_But it can't be. The Doctor isn't real! Okay, I just saw the TARDIS materializing... well, I think I saw it. My eyes must be playing a trick on me._

"Who are you?" he asked in a very low and threatening voice.

I flinched and swallowed audible. Something inside me told me, it would be healthier to shut up and run, yet I was too curious.

"My name is Faith Mactire." He wouldn't have heard my small voice, if we weren't on a rather untrafficked street.

As soon as I told him my name, he beamed at me, like a child on Christmas day.

"Hello Miss Mactire. I'm The Master." he said and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. Something that looked very similar to a certain laser-screwdriver.

_Crap._

"I'm actually here because of you!" he said, still smiling. I really couldn't say what unnerved me more, the live-threatening look or the smiling, because if this is really The Master, his smiling means something bad was going to happen.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait. Of course he's not The Master!_

"That's nice. And who are you really?" I asked him and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"The Master. Pay attention, ape!" he snarled.

"Yeah, sure." I huffed.

"You're odd." He said and walked slowly towards me. "Normally people asking again, thinking Master isn't a real name, but you," he pointed his sonic-I-really-hope-not-real-laser at me, "you make it sound like you think I'm someone else." And with that he pushed a button and the sonic came to life. I hold my breath but luckily it only shine orange, and no laser shot out of its end.

I wanted to face palm myself. Of course no laser would shot out! This guy is just a lunatic! Nevertheless, he scanned me with his toy, and then read the result.

"So, humour me." he said and put his sonic back in the jacket pocket. "Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know! But you can't be The Master!" I said. _Why am I having this conversation instead of just going inside?_

"And why is that?" he asked patiently and smiled again.

"Because The Master is a fictional character from a TV show called Doctor Who! That's why. Now if you'd excuse me." I snarled. His smile faded and he looked rather confused. I turned around, wanting to go back to the flat, but he gripped my arm, stopping me from going anywhere.  
I whirled around and wanted to snap at him, but when I saw his evil smile and a glint of madness in his eyes, I only gaped at him. He certainty would make a good Master.

"Perfect!" He almost shouted. "Come with me!"

His grip around my arm tightened painfully as he dragged be toward the blue box.

"Wait! Stop it!" I yelled, but he just ignored me. "What are you doing?!"

He opened the door to the police box and shoved me inside. Not believing it was a TARDIS, I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Instead he loosen his grip and I heard a door being closed and locked.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the TARDIS of the eleventh Doctor.

"Take a seat, Faith. I can call you Faith, right?" The Master asked sweetly.

I just nodded and walked carefully to the captains-seat, too overwhelmed by the view to say anything. Well, actually I was too overwhelmed by everything! There are no words to describe the beauty of the TARDIS. I always loved the way she looked, especially since New Who, but she was way more beautiful in reality.

_Whoa, hold on. If the TARDIS is real..._

My eyes widen and I stared at The Master.

"You're... you really are The Master." I gulped.

"Told you." he replied and rushed around the console, pressing some buttons.

"Okay, so..." I didn't really know what to say, though thousands of thoughts and questions race through my head. I decided to ask about what confused me the most.

"...I don't get it. Maybe... maybe things are different in reality, so don't mind me asking: Why are you so "nice"?" It wasn't exactly nice to shove me in the TARDIS, but he hadn't threaten to kill me... or destroy my planet...yet, so it was nice for his standards.

I regretted my question when he started to laugh.

_Damn. I hope I didn't trigger what's the Oncoming Storm is for the Doctor._

He pushed a few more buttons before he lend against the console, still grinning.

"So, apparently I had a guest appearance in the Doctor's show." he chuckled.

_God, how can one chuckle so creepy?!_

"Yes, I'm not the nicest person there is, but I'm here because I need your help, and I thought being nice will make things easier for both of us."

"YOU need MY help?" I asked in disbelief.

"Exactly. You see, some very important events didn't happen in my universe, and now we face a total event collapse. It happens, that events that should have happen, doesn't. Even those mentioned important events. Normally no one really notice, because the universe is balancing it out, but this time is different. You probably know that every event has it consequences, especially when it was changed 'forcefully', means for example when a Time Traveller interferes.

Every thing you do or say can create its own timeline, because people might get influenced, and act on what you did or said. When you travel trough time your existence has already changed the original timeline, because you are present where you're not supposed to be. You got that so far?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now you can imagine when one very important event doesn't happen, all those timelines which should be created, are not. As I said, normally the universe is balancing it out, most likely with the help of a Time Lord.

TARDIS are very sensitive to time. When they sense something is wrong, it might happen that they fly straight to the place where a Time Lord is needed."

_That explains a lot of things!_

"With Gallifrey gone... things got a bit complicated. The Doctor and I are the last ones of our kind, and there's only one TARDIS left. It's not impossible, but we were stretched to our limits when we found out that there are events, that are supposed to be fulfilled by a human.  
We researched and calculated for years, only to find this human being. But no matter how hard we tried, we found nothing. The only possible solution was, that this human doesn't exist in our universe, so we calculated a bit more and ta-da! We didn't only found our human but also the - let's call it _main-event_ - that didn't happen."

I really didn't like the way how everything he says is implying that I'm said human.

"The result gave us four words and coordinates. The words were _Faith Mactire Bad Wolf_ and the coordinates brought us to the last remaining gape to this universe!"

I gasped.

"You look a bit peaky, sweetheart." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	3. Goodbye and Hello

**A/N: I know this chapter is just... awkward. I'm really really sorry. The problem is, I have to...erm... let some things happen before Faith can finally meets The Doctor. The next chapter will be better, I promise. And in the chapter after next, she'll finally meet our favourite Time Lord, and the chapters will be longer. :D  
Oh, and I probably should mention that English is not my native language. I'm sorry if I make mistakes. **

**And thanks to all the people who faved and/or follow this story. **

**To Jovie Black: Thank you! **  
**To xxOMGgalxx: Spoilers. ;) And Thank you. **

* * *

The sound of the TARDIS was the first thing I heard when I woke up.

_Damn, I left the telly on, again._

Only when I rubbed my eyes, I notice that I lay in a strange angle, in what was definitely not my bed. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of the TARDIS. Then I realized that the 'bed' was the captains chair and I remembered what happened.

_Okay, so no crazy fan-girl-dream then..._

Carefully I looked around, looking for The Master. Just when I untangled myself, the Time Lord came from what I assumed to be a corridor, into the console room.

"Finally, you're awake!" he said a tad too enthusiastic for my taste. "I hope you don't mind that you missed the flight."

"Flight?" My voice broke. "Who said I want to come with you?!"

"Who said I'd give you a choice? More people then you can count will die, when you don't let _Bad Wolf_ happen!" he hissed. "Is that what you want?"

Never in my life I felt so helpless. Of course I didn't want them to die, much less being the one to blame, but I couldn't even say goodbye to my parents, my friends or my boyfriend, or stroke my dogs one last time. I lost everything at a moment's notice, and I would never be able to go back again.

"No, but-" my voice was shaking, tears streaming down my cheeks. I put my head in my hands, not caring that I had a breakdown in front of The Master. It was all the more surprising when I felt his arm around my shoulder and that he pressed me gently to his chest.

"Look, I... um... I'm sorry." I could sense it was a very awkward situation for him. I couldn't imagine The Master actually apologising to _anyone_, no matter what he'd done. "But you have to understand-"

I jumped angrily out of the seat, clenching my fists. "I don't _want_ to understand! You just took everything away from me, without giving me the chance to even say goodbye! And I know that now, after you used the last remaining gape to bring me here, it's sealed, and I will never be able to see anyone I care about again!" I shouted.

"There wasn't enough time to wait for you to wake up and saying goodbye before the gape would have been closed!" he shouted back. He took a deep breath before he gently said, "I am really sorry."

Still reeling from the shock, I didn't know what to say, so I lend against the console looking at the floor and continued to sniff. The Master got up and I hoped he wouldn't try to start another awkward attempt to comfort me, but he walked to the other side of the console.

"Here," he said, and came around again with a TARDIS-blue bag. "The TARDIS packed this bag for you. It contains things you will need like clothes, money and what not. And of course it's bigger on the inside." he said with a small smile.

"Where and when are we?" I asked him.

"London, January 2005. No idea why, the TARDIS brought us here. I guess you know why?!"

I only nodded. His words reminded me of another point of view of my new reality. I was, not only in the best ship in the universe and with the Master, but in a universe where The Doctor existed. Not to mention I was basically seven years in the past. I was so full of sadness and excitement at the same time, I thought I'd explode any moment.  
I had to admit, no matter how distressing this situation was, I couldn't wait to meet The Doctor.

"As soon as you go out there, the TARDIS and I will slowly fade from existences." The Master told me. I couldn't help but be amazed how calmly he said it. He might not die, but still...

"Any questions left, Faith?" he asked in the same calm voice.

"My head feels like a roller coaster, yet I don't know what to say or ask." I told him, and looked him in the eyes, for the first time since my outburst and he looked at me. His expression was blank, yet I could see – believe it or not – a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.  
It made me wonder, what will happen, when The Doctor finds out about The Master this time. I hoped I could save him somehow, not for his sake, but for The Doctor's. As always when I'm thinking about _Doctor Who_, one thought triggered another and so one.

_I'll find a way to save him. But first I have to survive Canary Wharf. Oh my... I have to piss of the Queen and if I'm really just a replacement for Rose... Pete's world. Heck I don't even know Pete and I _really_ don't want to end up in yet another universe! And what about "season four" then... so, I have to... Okay, I have to stop it. I can panic later and make a plan, as soon as I found a hotel._

"I'm really sorry." he said again, like he wasn't sure, if I believed him the first time, he said it. And he was right, I didn't have at first, but there was no reason for him to basically asked for forgiveness from someone like me. I believed him. "And... take this." He pulled his sonic-laser out of the jacket pocket and handed it over. "Maybe you will need it one day."

"But-"

"Nah! It's a gift, and I hope it'll make things easier for you. It's the least I can do, after all I put you through."

"Thank you." I said. "So, I think I should go..." Actually I wanted to stay. Maybe a question I hadn't thought of yet, would pop up. Apart from that, he wasn't that bad, when he was nice.

_And he's the only person I can talk to right now._

As soon as I thought it, new tears sprung in my eyes, realizing that I didn't know anybody out there.  
The Master saw my tears and then he did something I never thought he would do. He hugged me.

His mouth brushed my ear as he said, "I don't know exactly what Bad Wolf is, but from what I can guess, you have to be very brave for it.. And it's no confidence that you're chosen." He pulled slightly away and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You are brave and I believe in you, Faith Mactire."

I gave him my best watery smile I could muster. "Here we go! That's much better" he snickered.

"And now go and save the universe!" he lay one hand on my back and pushed me gently towards the door. My knees were shaking and my heart was throbbing.

When we reached the door, I lay one hand on the handle before I turned towards him again.

"Thanks" I said.

"What for?" he asked confused.

But I only shook my head and opened the door. We were in a small Alley. It snowed and let the city look awfully familiar to the London I had to leave behind. I took a few steps and took a deep breath, before I turned around one last time.

"Good luck, Faith Mactire." The Master said, and closed the door.

I watched how the TARDIS de-materialized before I made my way towards the next bigger street, so I could find out where exactly I was.

"Faith!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Faith! Wait!"

I looked around and saw people jumping aside, for someone who was running straight towards me. When he saw I stopped, he smiled and waved.

_Can't be..._

I could swear I was about to have a heart-attack and my eyes went wide. I was frozen in place. The next time I moved, was when he swept me into a hug and I placed my arm around his neck, squeezing him even tighter.

"Oh my God, Jack!" The fan-girl in me squeaked.


	4. Forgiven for what I will do

**A/N: So, this is the new chapter... *sigh* I want to apologies again but... I won't. I know it's short, and it's not exactly the best chapter of the story, but again I just can say: There are things that has to happen (so much for not apologizing). BUT Faith will meet the Doctor in the next chapter, so head up! :)**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this story, but I'm writing another story parallel and I'm so busy lately! Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**And again thanks to everyone who follows/fave this story! **

**To: xxOMGgalxx - Thanks for bringing it to my attention, but I'm not afraid of flamers. There are so many OC fics, that have many unintentional similarities. It just happens. I've the story planned out up to the fourth season, with my own ideas. If an author doesn't like any similarities to his/her story, he/she is welcome to PM me, so we can find a way we're both happy with. I don't care about flamers, because haters gonna hate... * shrugs* **  
**Thanks though. *hug*  
To: Ekg1997 - Thank you! **

* * *

I looked around and noticed how people jumped aside for someone who was running straight towards me. When he saw that I stopped he smiled and waved.

Can't be...

My poor heart started to throb even faster and my eyes went wide. I was frozen in place. The next time I moved was when he swept me into a hug and I placed my arm around his neck, squeezing him tighter to me if possible.

"Oh my God, Jack!" The fan-girl in me squeaked.

* * *

"Hey little one!" he laughed and pulled away. "It's so good to see you!"

"Little on, huh?" Well, I'm 5'5 but no one ever called me little one. Though I liked it when it came from Captain Harkness.

"Yeah, my nickname for you. Who thought that one day I'm the one who knows more then you." He laughed.

"Oi! That's not fair! I'm barley five minutes in this universe!" I said in mock anger.

"I know." he replied and winked. When he saw my confused expression he placed his arm around my shoulder. "How about we go to the hotel room I booked for you, so we can chat a bit?"

We walked for five minutes, very long five minutes, I might say, since I tried not to stare at him, until we were at the hotel. It was a average city hotel near the eye of London. I shuddered when I thought about what was lurking beneath it.

The room itself was perfect. It wasn't too small, nor too big, had bathroom, a bed, a night table with a small shade lamp and a small desk with a chair.

"I hope it's okay until you meet the Doc. Two month, right?" Jack asked while he stepped inside the room and closed the door.  
I looked at him with wide eyes. How much did he know, and who told him, or when did I tell him. In the series Jack was clueless what even happened to himself, until he met The Doctor at the end of season three (or Torchwood's season one).  
Of course I found it better like this. I really hated how The Doctor and Rose abandoned him and never even mentioned him again.

He saw my shocked expression and said: "All right, time to explain a few thing, I guess."

I nodded and sat down on the bed, while he sat down on the chair.

"Okay," he said. "Where do I start?"

"What about where you are in your timeline? What was the last thing you did? Do you already...um... have a...um...crew?" This was the first time I realized how difficult it could be when you're an on-going time traveller who knows more then you're supposed to, let alone meet someone in the wrong order. One more reason to admire River. She always seems to know what she was doing, what to say and how to do so without saying to much.

"If you mean Torchwood, yeah. Currently I've three people working with me: Toshiko, Owen and Suzie." It was hard not to cringe when he mentioned Suzie. I wish I could warn him about her, but wasn't sure if that's a good idea. Sadly sometimes bad things just have to happen.

"Good. So you're before... well... um... do you know why I know so much?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you told me. Not when we met but, let's say you have your ways." he grinned, and before I could ask him what this supposed to mean, he said: "Last time I saw you was at the game station. You know, after I woke up at the Game Station and you both were gone, I felt... abandoned and alone."

"Jack-"

"It's all right. I just didn't understand why you would do that, why you would let The Doctor do that after we became so close friends. Long story short: I ended up in 1869 and my vortex manipulator burned out. No way to fix it, or get a new one."

He stood up, walked over to me and sat beside me.

"I can't tell you how I know so much, since you told me it was your idea, but I know you're smart enough to figure it out by yourself."

"Jack I'm so sorry-"

"Hush, little one." He gently took my chin and made me look at him. "I know it hasn't happened to you yet, but I want you to know that I understand why you have to do it and that you're forgiven."

Tears blurred my view. How could he say that? I going to ruin his life! It hadn't happened to me yet, still I already felt horrible. Jack seems to be so happy to see me after such a long time, even after what I've done to him. I really didn't deserved such an amazing friend as him.

* * *

Jack stayed for another hour, until he had to go back to Cardiff. I always liked Jack, but meeting him in person was so... different. He was still the person I know from the show, yet really getting him to know, and not only seeing what's important for a show, was... strange. But nicely strange.

After Jack left, I decided to find out what the TARDIS packed for me. I grabbed the bag and sat down on the bed. The content was safely shut behind a zip fastener. Once it was open, I simply turned the bag upside-down and emptied it on the duvet.

The TARDIS really took care of everything, I found some tees, jeans, underwear, even a jumper (I never wear those, but thanks though), a notebook, toiletries, and purse with money. But it was a little shiny object that caught my whole attention. A TARDIS-key. I picked it carefully up and eyed it closely. It was beautiful!

Funny how a little piece of alien-metal can thrill me so much.


	5. Rose & Faith Pt 1

Maybe you were wondering why it had to be me. I was wondering about the same thing, because I was not special, I was not very brave nor was I extraordinary clever or something else along those lines. I was a ordinary human girl. The fact that Rose exist and wasn't any different from what we know, confused me even more. Why couldn't she be the Bad Wolf, why kidnapping someone from a different universe?

The weeks flew by and I used the time to prevent myself. I made lists of all the episodes of Doctor Who and Torchwood and made notes about important things, in case I would forget about them. Better safe than sorry. In the meantime Jack called every now and then. I still tried to figure out what he meant with "I have my ways" to communicate with him, but whenever I asked him, he only told me I figured out myself. Luckily, only one day before I met the Doctor, I had a theory, and I was very sure that I was right about it.

I also got myself a job. Not only because the money the TARDIS gave me was running out, but because Hendrik's would be the place where I first meet the Doctor. I wanted to stay as close to the story as possible though not word by word and step by step.

The store was also the place where I met Rose. I have to admit, Rose was never my favourite companion. Not that I hated her, but she was so often so very annoying, that's why I was so surprised that we became friends so fast. Sometimes she was still annoying, but hey, nobody is perfect!

"Hey," it was Steve. He came over to me to hand be a bag with money. "It's Wilson's lottery money. Can you bring it to him?"

"Sure." I said and took the bag. "Rose? I just bring this to Wilson. You wanna come with me?"

"Nah, sorry. I have to dash. Mickey wants to come over tonight." She said grinning.

"Well then," I hugged her goodbye. "Have a nice evening and say hello to Mickey from me."

I'm not afraid of cellars, and never was, not even as a child, but knowing there are aliens that wouldn't hesitate to kill me at first sighed, made be a bit squeamish. I sneaked through the moody corridors, shouting "Wilson!" every now and then and hoped the Doctor would hear me.

I looked into every room I passed, not because of Wilson, the poor guy was probably dead by now. The next room I peaked in was full of mannequins, the room I was looking for. I took one last deep breath and walked inside. As soon as I was a couple of steps inside the room, the door slammed shut behind, and though I knew this would happen, I jumped slightly. "That's not funny! Derek is that you?"

Before I finished the question, the mannequins began to move. Ever so slowly they were walking towards me, making me press up against the wall. I really hoped the Doctor would come very soon.

When the blasted thing were only inches away from me, I started to wonder if the Doctor would really come and rescue me. What if he hasn't heard me? I closed my eyes. Nothing bad hasn't happened so far, but I was already close to a panic attack. _Great_. But I never said I was made for those things, did I?

Slowly I opened my eyes again, and saw one of the Autons has clapped its hand open, ready to shoot a laser to kill me. I wanted to scream for the Doctor, no matter if I would give myself away, but luckiy, I felt a hand wrapping around mine. I looked to my left, straight into the Doctors face and tried my best to suppress a smile.

"Run!" he said, and tugged my out of the room.

We run to the elevator. I was running right next to the Doctor! And he was holding my hand! Yes, wrong moment to swoon over that, but can anyone really blame me?

The Doctor and I entered the elevator, the Autons close behind us, and as the door closed, an arm was stuck between the doors. He gripped the arm and pulled on it, until he finally ripped it off and throw it to me. I caught it and looked strangely at it. I really didn't want to have it. It was still dangerous, though I would need it, if I wanted to see the Doctor again, because for now, I decided to play dump. It just wasn't the right moment to discuss my being in this universe.

"Thanks, for saving me." I said, still out of breath.

The Doctor turned around. "You're welcome."

"Wha- What are they? Some kind of... dunno, Robots?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" He asked frowning.

"Dunno... Hard plastic moving," I knocked with my fist on the solid plastic arm, "and one of them clapped its hand open, revealing some sort of gun, I think. So I thought, they might be some kind of.. Robots." I stammered, not really having a better explanation then Rose has, in the show.

"Well, that makes sense. Well done." The Doctor said.

The doors of the elevator opened and we stepped out.

"So... are they Robots?" I asked.

"No." He only said, while pulling out his sonic. "Mind your eyes." He warned be, just in time, before a blinding light brighten the corridor and the elevator control was destroyed.

"What are you doing here anyway. You're not from the staff!" I asked him.

"Well, you could say I'm the pest control. And what are you doing here? I thought the store closed. You nearly ruined it all!" A charmer, isn't he?

"I was supposed to bring the lottery money to Wilson, but well..." I looked down at my feet. I was kind of sad that Wilson died and I couldn't stop it.

"Tell ya what," the Doctor said, taking my hand again and walked me the exit. "You go home and have some beans on toast, watch telly and forget about today." He opened the door and pushed me gently out.

I turned around. "And what are you doing?"

"Blow up the building and all those mannequins in progress."

Wait. I knew that some things, along with things he would say, change, because I may be a replacement - or addition? - for Rose, but I wouldn't use her exact words, but that line... it was almost the same, yet he didn't say he might blow himself up in progress. Was that a good or a bad thing? How much does my presence really change the 'storyline'?

The Doctor saw my worried look and misinterpret it: "Don't worry, I'll be fine," he gave me one of those heart-warming smiles and closed the door. I waited for the Doctor to come back, asking for my name, but when he didn't after a minute, I thought it might be better to put some distance between me and the building.

I crossed the street, deep in thoughts about why he hadn't come back, that I nearly got hit by a car. Being ripped out of my thoughts, I ran the rest over the street, dodging other cars. Just when I reached the pavement, the building explode. People were running around screaming, vans from the news channels came out of nowhere, but I just stared at the building and smiled and for the first time ever since I'm here, I didn't felt the pain of my loss.

I was heading back to the hotel , when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and looked at the display. It was Rose. "Hey Rose. What's up?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?" Rose shrieked. I hold the phone away from my ear. "Honestly, Faith! The building just blew up! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Rose, I'm fine! I wasn't in the building when it happened. There was a man... I think he blew it up." I said.

"A man? What man?" she paused. I heard Jackie's voice in the background. "Faith, my mum thinks you should come over. You're probably in shock and shouldn't be alone right now, yeah?"

"Um, yeah okay. I'm there in five. And thanks." I said and hung up. I put the phone back into the pocket and walked to the Estate.

Only when I knocked on the Tyler's flat, I realized I still had the mannequins arm with me. Because throwing it away doesn't make any difference, I put it next to the door, just in time before Jackie opened it and could asked me what that was.

"Oh my God, Faith!" she said and hugged me tightly. "Are you alright sweetheart? Come in, I made tea. Rose was so worried about you."

"Thanks Jackie." I said and walked straight to the living room where Rose was. She jumped up from the sofa when she saw me, and I was hugged again. My poor ribs.

"Are you really okay? What man were you talking about? You really should go to the police!"

"Rose, calm down! I'm fine, really." I assured her, but she looked unconvinced. "And the man saved my life. He told me to left the building before the whole thing exploded, so I really don't know if I should go to the police."

"They said they've found a body." Jackie said, while she came from the kitchen with two cups of tea. She put them down on the table on front of us and we thanked her. "I've heard that-" but whatever she wanted to say was forgotten as the telephone rang and she walked back into the kitchen to get it.

"Well," Rose said and handed me a cup, "whatever happened, we're unemployed now." She took a sip from her cup and sighed.

"We'll find another one." I said reassuringly. "Doesn't Mickey wanted to come over tonight?"

I heard the door opened a second after the words left my mouth.

"That should be him." Rose said.

"Rose?" Mickey dashed into the living room. "Rose! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine." she waved him off. "I was already home when it happened." She looked at me, but I shook my head slightly. Mickey doesn't need to know about it, or he would start to fuss over me. Ah, Mickey. Probably the most underrated character in Doctor Who, just after Rory. But as Rory, Mickey had a heart of gold and became a good friend to me over the time.

"Are you sure, I could-"

"Mickey! We're fine. Relax." Rose said and kissed him. "Now come here and let's watch some crap telly." She pulled Mickey to the sofa. He sat down with a huff and Rose snuggled into him.

We spend the rest of the evening watching crap telly. Sometimes I felt Rose and Mickey's worried gazes on me, but I didn't say anything. When Mickey left, I wanted to go back to the hotel, but Jackie insisted that I stay with them.

The next day Rose and I were looking for a new jobs. Well, Rose was looking for a new job, while I only pretend to do so.

A rattle that came from the front door, brought me back to reality. Yeah, I know, the word _reality_ seems to be misplaced in my situation.

Rose and I stood up to look what made that noise.

"Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down," Rose scolded her mother. "We're going to get strays!"

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie shouted back.

"No, you thought about it!" The younger Tyler said.

I let them argue, crouched down in the floor and pulled the clap open. There was the Doctors face. "Hello!" he said and smiled. I jumped on my feet and opened the door, trying my best not to smile like an idiot.

"What are you doing here?" he asked frowning.

"Wait, do you know him?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, he's the guy who blew up the building. And to answer your question, she lives here and I'm visiting."

"What are you doing that for?" he asked.

"Because _you_ blew up our jobs!" Rose snapped at him.

The Doctor looked what you could say sheepishly for a second.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Instead of answering my question, he hold his sonic screwdriver up and scanned us. "Must've got the wrong signal," he muttered. "You're not plastic, are you?"

But before we could answer he knocked his fist against our heads - rather roughly I might add!

"Nope! Bone heads!" He announced gleefully. "Bye then!"

He turned around to leave, but I grabbed him by the collar, "You, inside, now." and shoved him inside. He pouted at me but didn't fight me.

"What are you doing?" Rose hissed.

"Questioning him. Son't you want to know what's going on?" I asked her.

She looked uncomfortable, at the thought of having someone, who blew up a building, at her flat, but nodded eventual; probably because of curiosity.

"Who's this?" Jackie called from her room.

"From yesterday. He wants to talk to Faith 'bout what happened." Rose shouted back. I would never get used to all the shouting and loud talking.

"They deserve compensation!" Jackie shouted.

"We're talking millions." The Doctor mumbled, just loud enough so I would hear. I chuckled.

We passed Jackie's room. She stopped brushing her hair as she saw the Doctor. Oh no, I really didn't want to witness that embarrassing scene, but the corridor was too small to walk pass him.

"I'm in my dressing gown." Jackie said, what she probably thought to be seductive.

The Doctor glanced at her, said "Yes, you are," but found the rest of the flat apparently more interesting to look at.

"And there's a strange man in my bedroom." Jackie said.

"Yes, there is." The Doctor said, still not really paying attention to the situation.

"Anything could happen..." said Jackie.

And she was right, for example, I could throw up any second now.

"No." The Doctor said and we finally made our way to the living room. We sat down on the sofa.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want some coffee?" Rose asked over her shoulder, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." The Doctor replied.

He took a magazine from the table. "It won't work. He's gay and she's an alien," he said and put it back. He stood up and roamed around. Stopping in front of a bookshelf, he pulled one book out, "Sad ending," he said and put in back in place.  
As the passed a mirror he stopped and looked at his reflection. "Ah, could have been worse," he said, "Look at my ears!" I couldn't help up chuckle.

Honestly, if I would regenerate, the first thing I would do was taking a look in the mirror. But maybe it's just a girl thing, or you're just not as curious after regenerating a couple of times.  
He continued his pace, but then stopped to look at an envelope. "Rose Tyler," he muttered to himself. I sighed annoyed inwardly. Why didn't he want to know my name?

"Do you have a cat?" he asked suddenly.

Dammit! I was so excited of seeing him again, that I totally forgot why he was here. I wanted to facepalm myself.

"Don't!" I shouted but it was too late. The arm jumped from behind the couch and attached itself to the Doctor's throat. I run over to him and pulled as hard as possible on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"So, um..." Rose entered the living room, a trail in her hands with 3 cups of coffee. "What was your name again?" Seriously, couldn't she see we were having a_ little_ problem here?

"What is that?" she asked perplex when she saw us.

I tug hard on it, one last time, and finally that bloody thing let go of the Doctor. It was like frozen for a second, before it grabbed my face. I was surprised how strong that piece of living plastic was. I, along with the Doctor started another tugging war, but the more we pulled, the more it dug the fingers into my flesh.

"Do something!" I heard Rose shriek, finally understanding the gravity of the situation.

It felt like hours before I heard the sonic screwdriver. Seconds after, the arm went limp and the Doctor took it away from me. He waved with it, "See, 'armless," then tossed it to me and got up, making big strikes to the door.

"No wait! You can't leave!" I shouted and got up myself, running after the Time Lord. Just when I reached the door myself, I noticed that Rose wasn't following me. "Rose, you coming or what?"

"No, I've enough of that madman! I mean, look what he's done to the flat! Mum will be mad, about the table. She loved it." She bit her lip, probably thinking of how she was going to tell Jackie what happened.

"Aren't you curious?" I asked, not believing she wanted to stay.

"No. And if you go, be careful! You don't know what-"

"Yes, I'll be careful. Anyway, I'm going to follow the Doctor." I said and dashed to the stairway; just to see him disappearing around the corner and shouted, "Doctor, wait! You can't just swan off!"

To my surprise he stopped. "How do you know my name? I'm sure I haven't told you."

* * *

**A/N: Hello? Yes, the AN's have moved down here.**  
**So... Faith finally met the Doctor. Yay! And yes, I've noticed I changed a few things, but hey, why not? Loads of things will change, because of Faith appearance in the Whoniverse; so get used to little differences, like Mickey actually staying at the flat. ;)**  
**Don't worry, of course the Major things, the storyline itself, won't change a bit... for now. *evil laughter* **

**Any guesses why Faith was being dragged into this universe, even though Rose could be the Bad Wolf? Let me know what you think! **

**And last but not least: **

**To xxOMGgalxx: Thank you! As always. :D x**

**To TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion: Thanks! :) **

**To Rayalle: Done! :D **  
**  
**


	6. Rose & Faith Pt 2

_I saw a mob of black hair disappearing around the corner and shouted, "Doctor, wait! You can't just swan off!"_

_To my surprise he stopped. "How do you know my name? I'm sure I haven't told you."_

* * *

Ooops! Well, at least I piqued his interest.

"No, you haven't. So, you want answers and I want answers. What do we do know?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I wouldn't let him _swan off_ again.

He lifted his hand and waved me to follow him. When we reached the door, he hold it open for me. I nodded my thanks and stepped outside, into the mild March air.

"So, how do you know my name then?" he asked not unkind just curious.

I fiddle on a strain of my hair, which escaped my loose bun. Only one day ago I prepare what and how I would tell him everything, but now, standing right in front of him, I wasn't be able to tell my story as tough as I planned to.

I took a deep breath, "I'm from a different universe. I was brought here, and you see, where I come from, well..." I cleared my throat. This was definitely most awkward conversation I ever had. "Yo-"

"Different universe?" His eyes widen comical, but his expression changed quickly into a confused frown. "How did you get here? The gateways are sealed, making it impossible to travel to any other universe."

"As I said, I was brought here by someone," I shook my head, when he was about to speak again. "I can't tell you by whom. You're not supposed to know, yet. You'll understand one day why. Well, and I think it was possible because it was in another timeline. Apparently a few things were different; at least different from what I know."

His frown deepened, "Know what?"

"Ah, that, well, um, you see... on my earth, you're a fictional character, based on a TV show, books and audiobooks." There it was out.

The Doctor looked at me with wide eyes. I wouldn't blame him if he'd call me crazy.  
"My life? All nine hundred years?" he sputtered.

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "No, no, not like that. It's more like, every important adventure were filmed, and other - interesting, but irrelevant adventures - were written down, and the audiobooks are more like... I think you could say, it's the same like with the books, though some of them are also a addition, to sustain it all." I tried to explain as best as I could.

While I was wondering how he would take it, I braced myself for several reactions-

He nodded thoughtful. "I see."

-quick acceptance wasn't one of them.

"But why were you brought here?" The frown back in his forehead, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"In that timeline from...um... my kidnapper, something that was supposed to happen, didn't and the universe was about to collapse; so I was brought here to fix it."

"And I guess I'm somehow involved in that?" he asked somewhat amused. Seriously, amused? Did I miss something?

"When are you not involved somehow," I replied grinning.

Finally the frown had completely vanished from his face and he smirked. "Tell you what, Faith, I-"

"Hang on! How do you know my name? I'm sure I haven't told you!"I used the exact same words he said earlier, in mock anger.

"Ah, had a little sneak-peak into the future," he muttered and avoided my eyes. I think there was light blush on his cheeks, but it might only be a trick of the light.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Can't tell you. You don't tell me my future, I don't tell you yours. It's really important that-"

"-I don't tell you anything about your future, because it can be very very dangerous. I know, Doctor, I learned a few things from watching the show."

He relaxed visibly, though with a stern look. "Good, because it's really important,"

I nodded earnestly.

"Anyway," he continued, "we can continue the chit-chat later. There's a planet to save. Want to give me a helping hand?" The Doctor asked smiling.

"Sure." I gave him the plastic arm. He looked dumbfounded at it, and I snorted with laughter.

"That's not what I meant, but yeah, we will need this, to track down the signal," he chuckled.

We walked to the TARDIS in silence, though I was bursting with questions.

As he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder. "I guess you already know the TARDIS then?"

"Of course!"

When I walked inside the TARDIS, I felt my heart swelling. I was in my favourite console room, in the whole history of Doctor Who. Though I had to admit, the one from the eighth Doctor followed very closely. I looked around awe-struck, while the Doctor placed the plastic arm in some sort of scanner, and noticed her faint humming for the first time. I blame my panic, for not noticing it, during the trip with the Master.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered to myself. Suddenly the humming became a little louder, for a second.

The Doctor chuckled. "She says thanks."

"You're welcome," I snickered and skipped to the console.

"Ha! I found it!" The Doctor exclaimed. He started to run around the console, manoeuvring the TARDIS to our next goal.

A few minutes later, we were standing on the parking lot of a restaurant. The Doctor explained that he traced another moving signal down, and that he had to destroy it first, before we would try to find the source. Though I told him I knew it already, he ought to explain it.

"Faith, don't forget this isn't a TV show anymore. This is real, and things might be different from what you know!" And I knew he was right.  
This was something I wanted to talk about with him. I still couldn't believe everything I saw in the show was real, or will happen as it was shown. Let alone the fact, that you can put 'every' adventure in a 45 minute episode. But all in due time. Right now it was more important to stop the Nestene Consciousness and convince The Doctor, I'd make a good companion. I didn't want to travel with him, just because I had to. I wanted to travel with him, because he wants me to come with him!

I entered the restaurant and spotted Rose and Mickey immediately. The closer I walked towards the couple, the more I couldn't believe Rose didn't notice anything wrong about Mickey. It was beyond obvious that he was sitting rather stiff, especially when you know him; he was always half-laying on a chair. Not to mention his skin or his movements should give him away.

"Hey there." I waved the couple and sat down next to Rose.

Rose looked at me, like she saw me for the first time. "Faith! Where were you?"

"Um..." such an easy question, yet so difficult to answer. Well, she'll find out, in a few minutes...

"I tried to call you, after you ran after that Doctor bloke, yesterday, but you wouldn't answer you phone!" Rose whisper-shouted.

"I'll explain later, I promise. It's... a bit complicated." And I won't say anything in front of that Auton-Micky, whose head made a - was too fast for a human - move in my direction, after Rose mentioned The Doctor.

"Where did you meet this Doctor?" he asked.

Rose waved him off and turned with back to be. Her expression a mix of anger and worry, "I'd rather know why you ran after him, and what you found out."

Mickey ignored Rose. "Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Has he something to do with that?"

"No, he hasn't," I hissed.

Rose looked uncomfortable at me. "Well, actually-"

I kicked her under the table.

"Ow! Faith, what the-"

Auton-Mickey lend over the table and grabbed Rose arm, rather painfully. "You can trust me, sweetheart. Babe. Sugar. Darling. Sugar.

Ok, please name one person, who is too blind to see, there's something wrong with him! Yeah, right. Rose. And she's probably the only one.

"You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose and even Maleficent. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart." He said and finally Rose looked at him confused.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the Doctor approaching the table. He stopped at Auton-Mickey's side, holding a bottle in his hands. "Your champagne."

"We didn't order any," he dismissed him, his eyes still on Rose, who grew more and more uncomfortable by his strange acting.

I took a quick glance at the Doctor who winked at me in return. Feeling the heat creeping up my cheeks, I quickly looked back at Auton-Mickey. Damn hormones, get a grip!

"Where is the Doctor," Mickey asked.

The wanted Time Lord was now at Rose side and tried it again. "Miss, your champagne."

But she also waved him off, only looking at Mickey, "It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

The Doctor was almost pouting now and stomped over to my side. "Doesn't anyone want my champagne?"

I looked up at him and smirked, "Nah. Only the cork for Mickey here, please."

Annoyed, Mickey looked up. "Look, we didn't order any - ah, gotcha!"

The Doctor smirked and shook the bottle. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house."

As I stood up, pulling Rose with me, just before the cork popped out and hit the Auton right on the forehead. The dent straighten out, almost immediately and the Auton spit the cork out again.

Rose grip around my hand tighten. Her voice dropped to a frightened whisper. "What the hell is going on?"

The other people in the restaurant were looking at the scene, asking themselves the same question.

"Anyway," the Auton said, changing his hands in a cube-sharp and smashed the table.

I tugged the screaming Rose to the fire alarm, pushing the first panicking people with my elbow, out of the way. Finally Rose snapped back to normal, smashed the little glass and pressed the button behind it. Without delay, a shrill noise filled the air. Who didn't panic until then, did it now. "Everyone out! Out now!" We shouted.

Over the heads of the running people, I tried to catch a glance at the Doctor. He was standing right above Mickey, the Autons in his headlock.  
After a few pulls, the head was separated from the body, though not without saying one last warning. "Don't think that gonna stop me." The body continued to smash everything around him.

I turned around to tell Rose to get out of here, but she wasn't there anymore. She complied my thoughts, before I even verbalised them.

When I felt a hand in mine, I looked up and see the Doctor. "Come on, party's over," he said with a wink. He really needs to stop pleasing my inner fangirl. With pink cheeks I followed him out of the building, where we found Rose again, who was bagning her fists on the gate.

The Doctor released my hand, crouching in front of the door and soniced it close.

As Rose heard the whirring noise of the sonic screwdriver, she turned around, panic-stricken. "Open the gates! Use that tube thing. Come on!"

"What this?" The Doctor held the screwdriver up, "it's a sonic screwdriver." He stood up, laying an arm around my shoulder, pushing me gently over to the TARDIS. "Tell you what, let's go in here," he said, opening the TARDIS door.

"What are you doing? We have to get out!" Rose shouted as soon as we were inside the ship.

I stayed close to the door, while The Doctor headed to the console, placing the head in the scanner.

"We can't hide inside a box! It's gonna get us! Faith! Doctor!" I heard Rose voice.

"I beg to differ!" I called back.

A moment later, Rose appeared at the door, taking a careful look inside the TARDIS.

"Well, come on!" I took her hand, pulled her cautiously inside and closed the door.

"But it's gonna follow us!" Rose said.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they have tried. Now, shut up a minute." The Doctor reassured her then turning back to the scanner.

I looked warily at Rose. "I told you it's a bit complicated."

"Yeah," her voice barely a whisper and looked around with a stunned expression.

The Doctor, being The Doctor, was completely oblivious, not even considering that Rose might won't take the sight of the inside of the TARDIS that well; especially after her boyfriend's head was ripped off his shoulders and the rest of him trashed a restaurant. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head is perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source."

I was getting annoyed with him. "That's great, Doctor, but... Rose..."

The Time Lord turned around and lend against the console. His arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Right, where do you want to start?" he asked Rose.

"The inside's bigger than the outside?!" She shrugged insecurely.

"Yes," he confirmed, his face split into a wide grin.

"It's alien," Rose continued, scratching the back of her head.

I placed my hand on her shoulder as the Doctor confirmed her second statement.

"So, you're an alien..."

"Correct." He quirked an eyebrow, "is that alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Fine by me." Rose stuttered.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing," he clarified. "T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Relative Dimension in Time and Space."

Then Rose frowned and turned to me. "Is that where you were the whole night?"

I looked at her innocently and shrugged. "Can you blame me? And it wasn't exactly the whole night, see it's a time machine and-"

But I stopped speaking, when I saw tears welling up in her eyes. She put her hand in front of her mouth, unsuccessfully muffling a sob.

My heart sank. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in a tight hug. "Hey, it's okay."

Captain Obvious, better known as The Doctor, turned back to the console. "Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

I'll kick him for that, later. "Doctor, she doesn't have a culture shock. She's shocked because what she just saw outside there."

The Doctor looked confused at me. I raised an eyebrow in a 'Are-you-kidding-me"-manner.

"Mickey," Rose sobbed, if possible, even harder into my shoulder. "Did they kill him? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

His look remains confused, so I nearly shouted at him, "her boyfriend! You just ripped his copy the head from his shoulders, remember?"

"Ah!"

God, men! No, Time Lords. No... males in general, no matter which species.

"And now you let him melt!" Rose shrieked.

"Melt?" The Time Lord spun around. The plastic head was slowly collapsing. "Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" He ran around the console, pushing buttons here and there. The TARDIS jerked, almost sending me and Rose to the floor.

"What are you doing?" My friend asked. She loosen the grip around my middle, to steady herself at the railing. Ah, air! How I missed you.

I took a lung full of air, before I followed her example and take hold of one of the pillars. As soon as my palm touched the coral pillar, a pleasant sensation flooded my body. A small smile creped up my lips. I drew small circles with my hand, wondering if this is how the TARDIS communicates. More questions fill my head, with every minute, I'm with the Doctor. Hopefully we will finish this 'episode' soon, and I can pester him with all I wanted to know.

"Following the signal. It's almost fading!" His voice brought me out of my thoughts. I watched as the pressed more buttons and threw lever. The TARDIS jerked once again and then came to a halt.

The Doctor pushed past us, throwing the doors rather violently open, and rushed outside.

Rose ran after him, bombarding him with questions about Mickey. I chuckled lightly as I followed them. This would be my new life... and I was totally okay with it.

* * *

**Writing about time travelling but having no time, ironic, isn't it? Anyway, thanks to _grapejuice101_ and _TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_ for reviewing, and of course to everyone who follow/faved this story.  
See you soon! **


	7. Rose & Faith Pt 3

_The Doctor pushed past us, throwing the doors rather violently open, and rushed outside._

_Rose ran after him, bombarding him with questions about Mickey. I chuckled lightly as I followed them. This would be my new life... and I was totally okay with it._

* * *

The last thing I heard from Rose was something about Mickey and not being safe out there. As I got outside, I saw Rose looking around in wonder. The question, how the hell we got so fast to the Westminster Bridge, clearly written all over her face.

"I lost the signal. I got so close!" The Doctor groaned frustrated.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "we'll find it."

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor, who appeared to ignore what I just told him, gave her a brief look over his shoulder, grumbled, "disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand."

Rose was either okay with the answer or noticed he wouldn't give away any detail about the transportation. She nodded shortly then remembered why we moved at all. "But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?" He complained. I glared at him, though he didn't see it. I understood why he's upset, but honestly, can't he see why Rose is sad? _He_ of all people?!

"I'll have to tell his mother," Rose muttered, understandably still on about her boyfriend.

The Time Lord frowned, making me sigh.

"Mickey!" Rose shouted angrily. "I'll have to tell his mother he's dead and you just went and forgot him. Again!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"You were right, you are alien." Rose turned to walk away from him.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

Rose spun around and glowered at him. "Yeah, he's not a kid!"

"That's enough!" I shouted, irritated about both of them. "You," I pointed at the Doctor, "I know there's a more significant problem, but she's upset about her boyfriend, for goodness sake! There's no need to be mean, you're just making it worse! And you," I lay my hands on her shoulders and lowered my voice, "Mickey is fine, ok? I promise you."

Rose shrugged my hands off her shoulders. "How can you be sure? And what do you mean '_more significant_'? Mickey is your_ friend_!"

"There's an alien, that is able to control plastic and tries to take over the world. If the Doctor can't stop it, earth is doomed." I wanted to make her understand. "And to how I know he's safe... just trust me. Please."

Rose stared at me for quite some time. Eventual she relaxed a bit, and nodded. I didn't blame her, I don't know what I would do in her situation, and it was only sweet that she cared so much about Mickey.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks." When I released her from the hug, I turned to face The Doctor.

He stood a few feet away from us. His face was priceless! With his mouth ajar, he looked like a child, which was scolded by his mother, for the first time. Well, or a Time Lord who was scolded by his companion, for the first time. Only when Rose asked him a question he snapped out of his shock. "If you're an alien, how come you sound like you come from the north?"

He looked almost offended. "Loads of planets have a north!"

"What's a public police box?" she continued, the tension from the outbursts earlier slowly faded.

"It's a phonebox from the 1950's," he beamed and patterned his ship proudly. "It's a disguise."

"You could lock criminals inside it, and call the police," I elaborated further. It wasn't necessary, but I just couldn't stop myself. I'm a Whovian since a couple of years, and whenever someone wants to know anything about it, I started to rattle down the facts, like an encyclopedia.

"Okay," Rose said, "and what does the living plastic have against us?"

"Nothing! It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted. So Earth - dinner!" He said and imitated eating with his hands.

"Any way of stopping them?" She asked.

The Doctor grinned and pulled a tube with blue liquid from his jacket pocket. "Anti-Plastic!"

Rose stared at him in disbelief. "Anti-Plastic?"

"Anti-Plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He muttered more to himself and started to look around.

I walked up next to him, smirking. "The transmitter? Round and massive? Like a dish? A huge metal circular?"

The Doctor stared down at me, first perplexed, then getting the hint "yeah... oh, right. So, you know where it is?!"

"Take a look over there." I said and gesture to the London Eye.

The Doctor turned to look, but didn't see what I meant. "What?"

I did it again.

"What?"

I put one hand on my hip. Even Rose spotted it by now. I heard her giggle, behind us.

"What is it? What?"

I sighed.

He turned one last time. "Oh… Fantastic!" He grinned and ran off.

Rose and I followed suit. When we caught up with him, he took my hand. Rose looked at me with a meaningful smile. I felt my cheeks heat again. Dammit!

We stopped a few yards away from the Ferris Wheel.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones..." the Doctor listed off.

"The wires, the cables... " I continued.

"The breast implants…" Rose giggled.

The Doctor whirled around, checking the surrounding for a sign where the Nestene could be hidden. "Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Before I could say anything, Rose ran off to the railing.

"What about down here?" Rose gestured to the entrance of a manhole.

We looked down to where she pointed. "Looks promising," The Doctor affirmed.  
He pulled the cap off and Rose and I peaked inside, only to get greeted by a steam and the sight of red-orange light, reflected by the ladder that was leading down. The Doctor went first, followed by me and then Rose.  
We were in a small bleak room. As Rose let go of the ladder, the Doctor opened a door, that brought us to the room where the source of all the trouble was. I cringed my nose when the, even more, stifling and plastic-smelling air hit me.

The Doctor pointed at the huge liquid-like orange alien in the middle of the room. "The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature."

"Well then, tip your anti-plastic and let's go," Rose said.

"Rose!" I said appalled. "It's a living being!"

She looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"I'm not here to kill it," The Doctor told her, "I've give it a chance."

He headed down the last stairs, not taking his eyes off the vat, and thereby not seeing Mickey. Or maybe he just ignored him, I'm not quite sure. He stopped in front of the vat, his posture straight, his facial expression stern. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation."

The other alien let loose some bubbling noises.

"Thank you, that I might have permission to approach." The Doctor said.

I elbowed Rose and pointed to Mickey. "Look."

"Oh my God, Mickey!" Rose shouted relieved and ran to him. "It's okay! It's alright!"

I walked over to them. From the corner of my eyes, I could see The Doctor rolling his eyes but didn't comment.

Mickey sat on the floor, leaning against the railing, his eyes wide in fear. "That thing down there, the liquid, Rose... it can talk!"

"It's okay," I tried to comfort him, "The Doctor is talking to it."

"You're stinking!" Rose exclaimed, then turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, they kept him alive!"

"Like I promised you," I nudged her and winked.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy," The Doctor said.

"You knew and you never said?" Rose asked him.

"Faith told you he'd be fine, didn't she? Can we keep the domestic outside, thank you?" The Doctor said and turned back to the task at hand. "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped shunt technology. So, my I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

The noise and movements it made, were angrily.

"Oh don't give me that! It's an invasion - plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights!" The Doctor shouted.

The Consciousness defence was an ear-deafening roar.

"I. Am. Talking!" The Doctor shouted back. "This planet is just starting. There stupid little people have only just learned how to walk; but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go."

The Doctor tried to reason with it, not noticing two mannequins approaching him from behind.

"Doctor!" Rose and I shouted in unison, but too late.

Each plastic man grabbing one of his arms. He attempt to struggle free but with no success. One of the Autons took the anti-plastic. The alien in the vat screeched furiously. "That was insurance!" The Doctor defend himself. "I wasn't going to use it."

The wobbling alien remained angry.

"I was not attacking you! I'm here to help!" The Doctor protested. "I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not! What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

The rusty double door behind the Time Lord opened, and revealed the TARDIS.

The Doctors eyes widen in realisation. "Oh, no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship."

The Consciousness roared again.

"That's not true! I should know, I was there. I fought the war. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?" Rose asked.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified. It's going to the finale base, it's starting the invasion! Get out, Faith, Rose! Just leg it! Now!"

Instead of doing as the Doctor said, Rose phoned Jackie. While she talked to her mother, I grabbed Mickey and helped him to stand up. When I was sure he wouldn't fall over or faint, I pulled him to the TARDIS. When I reached Rose, I got hold of her phone and hung up.

"Hey!" Rose shouted.

"We have to get out of here first! When Jackie sees what's going on, she'll know it's better to hide!" I argued and chuck the mobil back to her.

"It's an activation signal! It's transmitting!" The Doctor said. "Get out! Just get out! Run!"

"We don't have a key!" Rose said when we reached the TARDIS. Well, actually I did, but it was laying safely in my hotel room.

"We're gonna die!" Micky said. "Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!"

Now or never! I took the axe and rushed to the chain. Lifting the axe above my head, I muttered, "Twenty two years old, trapped in another universe... but a chance to proof myself." Yes, a little bit dramatic and I was practically stealing Rose the show, but firstly I wanted the Doctor to asked me to travel with him; not just dragging me along, and this was my chance to proof it. And secondly, well, I always wanted to do that.

With full force, I cut the chain in two. I grasped one end, push off the wall and swung over. My feet hit one of the mannequins, it stumble against the other, and both fell in the vat, with the anti-plastic altogether.  
The Nestene screeched in pain as the anti-plastic spread in his body. The bubbling got wilder, it was lashing out in agony.  
I swung back and landed safely in the Doctor's arm.  
"Now we're in trouble," he said, took my hand and led me to the TARDIS, from where Rose and Mickey were watching my stunt. Rose with a wide smile and Mickey pale and aghast.

Mickey was sitting pressed against the door, during the travel back, to a safer place. As soon as we landed, the terrified boy walked backwards outside, tripped a few times and eventual fell over when he hit the bins.

Rose went after him, laughing. "A fat lot of good you are!"

I walked out next, but stopped not far away from the TARDIS.

A moment later the Doctor appeared in the doorway of his ship. "Nestene Consciousness?" He flickered his fingers. "Easy."

I chuckled.

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for Faith!"

"Yes, I would. Thank you." He said sincerely. "Right then! Faith? You still want to come... with me?"

My heart was racing and my brain went overdrive - my dream - actually the dream of every Whovian - just came true! I only nodded my head frantically, not trusting my voice.

A wide grin split his face. "Fantastic!"

"Well, we'll be off," The Doctor said to Rose and Mickey, "Unless... you could come with us."

_Us_. I liked that.

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey shouted, still terrified.

"And you're an alien for him, still he saved your butt!" I said.

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and foot and sleep, or you could go anywhere." The Doctor offered Rose.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," The Doctor answered honestly.

"Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and someone's gotta look after this stupid lump," she chuckled and nudged Mickey. "So..."

"Okay. See you around." The Doctor said and walked back into the TARDIS.

"Faith," Rose said uneasily, "you... you will come back, yeah?"

"Of course I come back!" I laughed. "But why don't you come with us? It also travels in time, you know."

She bit her lip, Mickey tighten the grip on her legs. "Don't!"

"I can't. Maybe... when you come back, I'll come with you, ok?" Rose said.

"Okay," I answered sadly.

"Faith?" The Doctor's voice came from the TARDIS.

"Coming!" I shouted back, but before I entered the TARDIS, I ran over to Rose and hugged her.

"Be careful, Faith." Rose said worried.

"I'm always careful. And... Don't worry if you won't hear from me for a bit. There's a whole universe to explore, after all." I told her, hoping she really wouldn't worry that much. After all, for her I'll be gone for a whole year.

* * *

**The first episode is done! Woohoo! As always I like to thank everyone who faved/follows this story. I love you guys! And a special thanks to everyone how reviews! You guys are the best. **

**Please check out the poll I started today, about whether I should continue to split every episode into several chapters, or one chapter per episode! Please vote so I know!**

**See you soon!**


	8. The End of the World

I made it. Here I was, in the TARDIS, with the Doctor, after he asked me to come with him. I, an ordinary girl, became his companion.

"Well, Faith," The Doctor brought me out of my thoughts, "where do you want to go? Forwards or backwards in time. Your choice. What will it be?"

My face split into a huge grin. "Forwards!" Even if I had a choice, I'd say forwards. I think as most people would. Exploring the past might be fun, but you can read about it, see documentaries and so on. The past is known, the future is not.

The Doctor started to push a few buttons. "How far?"

"Hm. Let's say 100 years?!"

He only pushed a button and turned a knob, and the engines came to life. As it stopped again, the Doctor pointed towards the doors. "Go right outside the doors. It's the 22nd century. That's a bit boring, though, do you want to go further?"

I couldn't help but chuckle about that comment. 100 years in the future? Boo! How boring is that? "Sure." I smiled broadly at him.

He returned my smile and started up the engines again. I looked the the pillar in the middle of the console, almost like hypnotized by the pumping movings.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12,005. The new Roman Empire." He announced.

"You think you're so impressive." I said teasingly.

He looked shocked, and insisted, "I am so impressive!"

I lend casually against the console and pursed my lips. "You forgot something."

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"I know what this girl is capable of." I smirked.

"Right then. You asked for it! I know exactly where to go." He said, starting to aggressively pump a lever and piloted the TARDIS through the time vortex. Once we landed, he, again, gestured towards the doors, but this time without commenting.

I looked at the doors and then back to him. "Where are we?"

But the Doctor only gestured exaggerated towards the door again.

I snickered, "Alright, I take a look."

I opened the door and found myself exactly where I should be: In a wooden room. When I saw the Doctor standing by the doors, his arms crossed, and with an smug grin on his face, I couldn't help but tease him, "A room made out of wood! How impressive!"

He rolled his eyes, walked past me and waved me follow him. I heard the sonic screwdriver and the large shutter in the wall descends to reveal an orbital view of Earth.

"You lot, you send all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids." The Doctor spoke, but I didn't really listen. I was too busy drinking in the sight in front of me. "But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in the your future, and this is the day…" From the corner of my eyes I could see him looking at his wrist watch. "Hold on."

A moment later I had to shield my eyes when the sun flared and turn red.

"This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

I was still staring at the planet and the sun in front of me. This was my planet. It was basically everything I knew until this very moment.

"Okay, this is impressive," I muttered more to myself.

A huge grin split the Doctor's face. "Knew you'd like it."

Actually, I wasn't sure if I liked it. Impressive, yes, but the thought that my planet was about to get roasted wasn't something I liked. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. It was the wrong time to get depressed over something like this; besides this was the future and not my time.

"Anyway," I turned towards him, "who the hell had the idea to put fruits in the date?"

The Doctor brows knit. Whatever he expected me to ask, seemingly not that. "I brought you to the end of the world and that's what you ask me?!"

"Yes, because honestly, of all things that I saw and heard right now, it is the most strangest. I mean - Apple!"

Before the Doctor could answer, a computer voice filled the air. **"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine."**

"Ah, well, long story. I tell you another time. Now, let's go and find Platform One," he said and offered me his arm. I linked my arm through his and we walked down the corridor.

"So, when it says guest, it means aliens?" I asked excited.

"Exactly," he smiled down at me.

Every minute now, I'd see non-human-looking aliens for the first time. That is if I don't explode of excitement.

"Don't you have any questions?" He sounded bewildered.

The Apple-thing really bugged me since I watched the episode; but, because in my universe it was an episode, not many questions left. "Um…"

_'Come on brain, there has to be something.'_

The Doctor's shoulder slumped. "You've already seen it, haven't you?"

It was certainly a nice way to describe it. "Yes, sorry."

He stopped walking and furrowed his brows. "But wait, doesn't that mean something's going on here?"

Luckily I didn't get a chance to answer, when a blue-skinned alien with golden slit eyes strided towards us. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." The Doctor replied.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." The blue alien asked, looking between me and the Doctor.

"That's me," The Doctor said and showed him the psychic paper. "I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. It's fine you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Faith, um, just Faith. She's my plus one. Is that all right?"

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy," the Steward said and went over to a lectum.

"The paper's slightly psychic," The Doctor explained, showing me his gadget. "It shows them what-"

"-ever you want them to see and it saves a lot of time. I know. It's blank for me though." I finished sadly. "Oh, and it's Mactire, by the way. Faith Mactire."

"Blank?" he looked from me to the paper and back to me. "Hm. Might be clever as I thought."

I beamed at him. On the second thought, my face fell. "Hey, wait, was that a compliment or an insult?"

But he only winked. And they say Ten was rude…

"Hurry now, thank you," the Steward said and ushered us inside the observation gallery. "Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

A beautiful dark skinned woman… tree… tree-woman. A beautiful dark-skinned Tree-woman, in a orange dress, entered the room, followed by two larger male escorts, who wear what almost looked like some sort of black armor.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulated, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon.

Another blue alien, though a lot smaller, and mostly body and head, entered the room on a transport pod. At least that's what I thought its called.

"And next, from the Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

I grimaced when seven black-hooded bipeds came in, knowing they were nothing but puppets of the special guests.

"The investors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you. Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs. Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

The two people who came in, looked like fur covered reptiles.

Jabe and her brothers approached us.

"The gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather," she said and gave the Doctor offspring, who passed it to me.

"Thank you. We'll take good care of it," I told her sincerely.

She smiled at me, but turned back to the Doctor when he fumbled around his jacket. "Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs."

He breathed at Jabe, who looked quite flattered by his present. "How... intimate."

"There's more where that comes from," he said flirtatious.

"I bet there is," Jabe flirted back and then left.

I covered my mouth with a hand to hide my snicker. "900 years and you choose the worst pickup line of all time?"

He looked at me in mock anger, but couldn't hide his amused expression beneath for very long.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

I must have smiled like an idiot, when the giant humanoid head in the large glass case, was brought in, because soon I felt the Time Lord's elbow nudging my arm. I looked up and saw the unspoken question in his face.

"He's a very interesting person," I defend my behaviour.

He only shrugged and concentrate on the next alien that approached us.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," The Doctor greeted him.

"My felicitation on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salicas." And with that, the small blue alien spit me in the face. Luckily it only hit my cheek, however it was disgusting enough.

"Thank you very much," The Doctor chuckled.

It was my turn to nudge him, but not as gently as he did before. It made him only chuckling even more. I narrowed my eyes, but he just turned back to the next guests. "Ah! The Adherents of Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs."

One of the hooded creatures holds out a metan hand, with a ball on it. "A gift of peace in all good faith."

A snort nearly escaped my throat. The Doctor took the metal-ball. He threw it in the air and caught it easily. As he was about to pass it to me, I shoved my hands into my pockets. "You really want to keep that."

He looked closely at the gift, probably wondering why didn't want to hold it. When he couldn't find anything wrong with it, he put it in his pocket.

"And last but not least, our very special guest."

This time I did snort. Yes, she was very special indeed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of the dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brian Dot Delta Seventeen."

A face in the middle of a piece of skin, stretched on a rectangular frame, was wheeled into the room, by two men in a top-to-toe hospital whites.

"Oh, now, don't stare." She said. "I know, I know, it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am."

'So, the life goal of humanity hasn't change in the slightest. Nice to know.'

"Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me! Moisturise me!"

One of her attendants sprayed some liquid on her. I couldn't help but stare at her. Seeing all the other aliens was okay for me, they just looked different, but you still recognize them as people like you and me, but seeing Cassandra for real was just weird.  
If you see something on TV, you most likely just accept it. Talking trampoline? Okay. Next, please. But standing in front of a flap of skin, seeing the blood being pumped through the veins while she was actually thinking and talking would forever be one of my strangest experience.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From the Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legends says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was it my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here another rarity." A jukebox was wheeled in.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

Tainted Love from Soft Cell filled the room. The Doctor bobbed his head to the music.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes," The Steward announced.

I have to admit, I understood Rose perfectly. Though I knew who I'd meet, it really was overwhelming. So I decided to do what I did when I was overwhelmed ever since I was in this universe. I talked to Jack.

As soon as I left the Doctor's side, I heard him asking, "Where are you going?"

"Just having a chat with the Face of Boe," Hoping my voice sounded casual and hurried away before he could ask any more questions.

Jack's lips twitched as he saw me coming over to him. "Hello, Captain," I said, smiling as well.

"Hello, Little One. It is good to see you. How are you doing?" I almost jumped heard a deep voice inside my head. Right, the Face of Boe was telepathic, I forgot that.

I lowered myself, to sit crossed-legged in front of my friend. "Oh you know, first journey with the Doctor. It's a bit overwhelming to be honest."

"Ah, I see, it's very early for you then. Don't worry, Faith. You will get used to it and eventual come to love it. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." Though his voice was much deeper than it used to be, his chuckle remain the same. I'd recognize it everywhere.

"It's not difficult to get used to something so amazing," I said.

"Oh, you just wait, Little One. This is nothing against the places you will travel to, the things you'll discover and things you'll do."

I tilt my head. "I'm not sure if that should calm or alarm me."

"Don't worry, my dear. I can tell you this much, it won't always be easy, and there will be times, when everything seems to go wrong, but in the end, everything will be fine. Just remember this."

Not knowing what to say, I only nodded.

"And never forget, you have more friends than you might think," he continued. "Oh, as much as I love your company, but you might want to go back to the Doctor, before he gets suspicious. He's already looking daggers at me."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said and got up. "It was nice talking to you, as always."

"Until next time, Little One."

I turned around and looked at all the aliens in the room. I don't know why or what triggered it but suddenly I felt so lost. The Doctor was basically a stranger to me, my friends were billions of years in the past, and my best friend was a huge head in a glass case - the result of my mission in this universe. Then I spotted the Moxx of Balhoon, talking to the Steward. They'd both die today and I couldn't do anything about it. Tears prickled in the corner of my eyes. I tried to calm myself down, _'In the end, everything will be fine. Everything… everything but the people whom lives I'll ruin or can't save.'_  
With that thought, I run out of the room.

"**Earth Death in twenty minutes**," informed the computer as I strolled aimlessly through the corridors. After a couple of minutes, I ended in gallery fifteen. Peeking inside and finding it empty, I entered it and sat on one of the seats in front of the window.

It took a few minutes to calm myself down. Just when I thought I was ready to face the Doctor again, I heard his voice coming from the corridor. "Faith? Are you in there?"

"Right here," I shouted back.

"Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" He asked and sat down.

"It's awesome. Weird, but awesome," I said with a small smile.

"Should have taken you to the Deep South," the Doctor said.

"Why, what's there?" I asked curiously.

"Why tell when I can show you later?" He winked.

I smirked. "Well, I hope it's impressive."

"Oh, it is. You'll love it. Anyway, you know what's going to happen here, right?"

"I won't tell you." I said firmly. "You'll find out very soon."

"Just a hint?"

"Doctor, please!" I got irritated with him. He knew I couldn't say anything, so why did he ask me?

"Fine," he pouted. Yes, he actually pouted. It only reinforce my impression that human men and Time Lords are really not that different.

The Doctor cleared his throat, just before the awkward silence took over. "You know, you still haven't told me who brought you here."

From smoke to smother.

"I really don't know if I should tell you," I sighed. "I really want to, but I'm sure it's a very bad idea."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Sorry," I said, suddenly finding my shoes very interesting to look at.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," the Doctor apologized. This actually surprised me. Don't get me wrong, I like Nine, he'll forever be one of my favourite incarnations of the Doctor, but I was aware of how, let's call it, stubborn and undiscerning he was.

"It's okay, I'd be curious, too." I reassured him. "And there's something I wanted to ask you."

The Doctor jumped on his feet. "Finally! Fire away!"

"Can you sonic my phone?" I asked sheepishly.

The Doctor's shoulders slumped once again.

"Next time. I'll asked so many question you won't be able to keep up answering them," I promised him as he soniced my phone. Actually I found this was a very good idea, it'd avoid the awkward situation where the Doctor knows I know something but couldn't tell him.

He chuckled. "Is that a bet?"

"If you want it to be one," I shrugged.

"On what are we betting?"

"Um, I don't know…" There was nothing I really wanted, or nothing the Doctor could do or give me. Everything I wanted was to not fail at my mission in this universe, and that all my new friends are happy and alive. Everything I'd usually wished for, like a new videogame, were pretty useless with my new lifestyle.

"An Apple?" He joked.

"Go and put it in the date," I grumbled in mock annoyance.

"There you go," The Doctor said and hand me back my phone.

I thanked him and dialed Rose number, since I needed to tell her something important. After two rings she answered.

"Rose! How are you?"

"Fine, what about you? Where are you?" She tried to sound casual, but there was an underlying tone of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. Brilliant actually," I said a little bit too enthusiastic. "I'm, well, far away."

"So, this Doctor is treating you right? I really hope that for him, otherwise-"

"Everything's fine, Rose!" I glanced at the Doctor. "He's really nice." The Doctor beamed.

"Listen, Rose, I just wanted to let you know…" I trailed off, not knowing how to give Rose a hint without the Doctor understanding what I meant. "Don't worry about me." I finished lamely.

"You run off with a complete stranger, who happens to be an alien. You can't expect me not to worry about you."

"When I come back, we'll talk about it, yeah?"

"Yeah, fine. Sorry, but I have to hang up. Just promise me, you'll be careful."

"I promise." And with that, the line went dead. I made a mental note to text her later, that I'll be gone for a year, and that she shouldn't worry about this. And I might should text or call Jack as well. The last time we talked, which was the day before I met the Doctor, I promised him to keep him up to date.

"The bill will definitely impress you," The Doctor joked.

"I like to see them trying to find me," I snickered.

Our joking was interrupted when the space station shook.

"That's not suppose to happen," The Doctor said.

The Steward's voice came over the speakers, as we made our way back to the observation deck, "Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you."

As we entered the deck, I heard Moxx say how this was the Bad Wolf scenario, and flinched. I wish it was true, but I remembered the real Bad Wolf scenario by far worse.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" The Doctor said.

Jabe only raised her shoulders apologizing. "It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked her.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you and your... wife."

A blush was creeping up my neck, and even more when the Doctor looked me up and down.

"She's not my wife," he clarified.

"Companion," I butted in, before Jabe continued to ask. I really didn't need this awkward conversation. "Tell you what, you both go looking for the engine room, and I have another talk with the Face of Boe."

"Earth Death in fifteen minutes." The computer informed us once again as I made my way over to the former Time Agent.

"Wandering off?" Jack's voice filled my head.

"Me? Never."

"You mean, not yet," he grinned knowingly.

"Well, look what happens when I wander off. I meet amazing Captain's for example," I replied smugly.

"I thought I was your only Captain," he said in mock sadness.

"Let's say you're the one and only," I reassured him and we both laughed. Welcome to a completely normal talk between Jack and me.  
I don't know how long we talk, but it was long and distracting enough, to let me forget about something. I remembered said thing, when suddenly the Doctor and Jabe came running into the room. Ups, someone forgot to get knocked out and locked away. But then again, maybe so I could save at least Jabe.

"The metal machine comfirmes. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole Platform One," said Jabe.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me! Moisturise me!" Cassandra said innocently as she really wasn't.

"Summon the Steward!" Demanded the Moxx of Balhoon.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead," said Jabe.

"Who killed him?" asked the small blue alien.

"The whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe," Cassandra pointed out. "He invited us. Talk to the Face! Talk to the face!"

"Shut up, Cassandra!" I growled at her, balling my fists, ready to tear the trampoline apart.

"Easy finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board," The Doctor said and placed on the metal spiders on the floor. "Let's send him back to master."

The device was running to Cassandra, scanned her, while she was doing her best to look innocent, but then it run off, towards the black gowned group.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" shouted the flap of skin.

"That is all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it-" The Doctor pulled one of the arms off. Immediately all Meme collapsed. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea. Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home."

The Doctor nudged the spider and it returned to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." Cassandra said nastily, then gazed to her attendants. "At arms!"

The two men raised the pump spray bottles.

Not seeing how this could be any thread, the Doctor said, "What are you going to do, moisturize me?"

"With acid," Cassandra hissed. "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it?" The Doctor frowned. "How stupid's that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." She answered smugly.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money," The Time Lord growled, and I could feel a blush on my cheeks. Let's be honest, that's just how a lot humans are, a lot of people of my race.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune."

"So you really want to kill all those people, so you can continue to look like this? I'm disgusted and not only with the the way you look," I didn't know where that came from, but someone needed to say that.

"Arrest her, the infidel!" Moxx shouted.

"Oh, shut it, pixxie. I've still got my final option," Cassandra said.

"**Earth Death in three minutes.**" That computer really had a horrible timing. No pun intended.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shared in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth sind go? Burn, baby, burn."

"Then you'll burn with us," said Jabe hotly. Again, no pun intended.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the flap of skin said with fake pity. "I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate!"

A series of explosions shook the Platform.

"Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me."

"**Safety systems failing.**"

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." There was a flash of light, and Cassandra was gone.

"**Heat levels rising.**"

"Reset the computer," suggest Moxx.

"Only the Steward would know how," said Jabe.

"No," said the Doctor. "We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. You lot-"

"No, wait!" I shouted. "You can't take her with you. The heat will kill her."

The Doctor looked at me for a long moment. Eventually he nodded ever so slightly. "Alright, you come with me."

"**Heat rising. Earth Dead in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes.**"

The Doctor and I run to the maintenance duct, but not without the computer informing them, that the heat level was critical. As soon as the Doctor opened the door, I wondered how I was supposed to survive this. The hot steam that welcomed us, made me drenching my clothes in sweat.

"**Heat level critical.**"

_'You don't say.'_

"And guess where the switch is," The Doctor said, pointing at the switch on the other side of the turning razor sharp fans.

"Can we go find the architecture and kick his arse, after this?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Definitely," he muttered as he pulled down the switch on our side. The fans slowed a little, but reset as soon as he let go of it.

"**External temperature five thousand degrees.**"

I swallowed thickly and pushed the switch down again. "Go, and hurry."

"You can't! The heat's going to vent through this place," he argued.

"That's why I told you to hurry," I replied calmly. Again, he looked at me for a very long moment. His gaze were so intense it made me feel uncomfortable. This time it was me who nodded, silently saying him yes, I knew this was dangerous, yes, I knew I'd suffer pain and yes, I will do this, no matter what you say.

"**Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.**"

"If the metal becomes too hot, let go," his voice signalling how impatient of my decision he was.

"**Heat levels hazardous.**"

By the time the Doctor passed the first fan, the metal became so hot it began to hurt. Nevertheless, I wouldn't let go of it, no matter if it'd burn my skin.

"**Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction.**"

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and I tried my best to smile, though I'm quite sure it looked more like a grimace.

He passed the second fan, while I started to struggle with the pain. I was quite sure my hands had severe burns.

The last thing I remember was the Doctor passing the last fan, while the computer counted down.

Someone was stroking my hair when my conscious came slowly back.

"The last human," I heard the Doctor say.

'_Last human? 'm not the last- oh._'

I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with Jabe. She smiled down at me, "Everything will be fine. The Doctor takes care of Cassandra."

I raised my arm to rub my eyes, but Jabe hold it down. "You have severe burnings, try not to move your hands until someone can look at them."

My throat felt like a desert, rough and too dry, so I nodded. I turned my head, wanting to see the Doctor.

He stood in the middle of the room, his hands balled to fists, the shoulders shaking in rage, fury and disgust evident every feature of his face. "People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them!"

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep you lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter." Oh, very bad move Flappy - yes, that's what I'm calling Cassandra from now on.

The Doctor crossed his arm in front of his chest. Even though you could still see he was mad, he sounded somewhat amused when he asked, "And creak?"

"And what?" Cassandra asked, confused.

"Creak. You're creacking." He smiled sadistic, watching Flappy's skin tighten and her eyes redden.

"What? Ah! I'm dying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me! Moisturise me!" She looked panicking around the room. "Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature," The Doctor pointed out.

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything!" She begged. I was surprised when I found myself not have any pity for her. But then I remembered how cruely the Steward died, the pain in my hands and saw the small puddle of ash a few feet away from me, knowing it was Moxx.  
She literally brought this to herself, not only by raising the temperature, but by making no one want to help a money-grubbing murderer like her.

"Everything has its time and everything dies," the Doctor said darkly.

"I'm... too... young!" She screamed in agony.

And then she exploded into hundred little pieces of skin.

The Doctor turned around and I cringed at his still furious glance. Remember me to never piss him off. His mine soften when he looked at me, my head still cradled in Jabe's lap.

"Thank you," he said to Jabe as he lowered himself next to me.

"That goes without saying," she replied and stood up. "Actually, I have to thank you, both of you, for saving us."

"That goes without saying, too," the Doctor said.

"Goodbye, Doctor, Faith," she said and left the room.

"I think it's time for us to leave," the Doctor said, tucking a runaway strand of hair behind my ear.

Still not trusting my voice, I only nodded weakly.

He picked me up and carried me back to the TARDIS. My head slumped against his shoulder. Only now I realized how tired and exhaust I really was.

Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance.

We stepped outside the TARDIS and were on a crowded sidewalk. I never enjoyed being in crowded loud places, but now, I looked at it differently. This was Earth, this was life, the people who laugh, the baby that cried, the man who shouted, "Big issue! Big issue!"

"You all think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." We looked up, seeing a plane making a contrail across the sky.  
"My planet's gone," he continued. I turned towards him, and the sad look on his face broke my heart. "It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time."

With tears in my eyes I croaked out, "I'm so sorry."

"There was a war and we lost."

"You don't have to-"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own, 'cos there's no one else."

"Good thing I won't go anywhere," I tried to brighten the mood at least a little.

His face, however, remained serious. "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"No, I want to stay with you," I told him sincerely. "And I want food. I really don't care what, I'm hungry."

The Doctor patting down his jacket, "I think I've an Apple somewhere in my pockets."

When I threw my head in the neck and groaned, the Doctor laughed. "Just kidding."

* * *

**Guess who's still alive? Ha! **  
**All I'm saying is: Writer's Block. ._.'  
**

**And last but not least a few words to the awesome people who reviewed:**

**To xxOMGglalxx: And it won't be the last. Be prepared! :D**

**To TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion: Thank you! **

**To ShadowTeir: Thank you! **

**To Elfie Apple: I love your name. :D And thank you! **

**To TimeLordCompanion: 0.0 *obey* Thanks for this awesome review! Just don't get used to the kind side of the Master. ;) **


End file.
